


Frollo's Dilemma

by jademark



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Bats, Bread, Crack, Frogs, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Frollo does not have what it takes to be a Cool Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Frollo's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts... I forgot I wrote this...

Frollo approached the balcony overlooking the Paris skyline, and opened his mouth to sing. "Beata Maria... My Lord, what the..." A million bats flew into his face. He finally managed to shoo them away.

He took a breath. "Beata..."

"I WAS NOT INVITED," said a massive fat frog somewhere inside the Notre Dame. Frollo could recognize when a voice belonged to an amphibian. He clenched his fist, barely turning around. "And why do you think that is?" he asked. 

"You promised you'd invite me to your Chin Party, but I guess you're not trustworthy," the frog's voice echoed across the cathedral's walls.

"Quiet," Frollo hissed. 

But it was too late. Bread began to rain down from the Notre Dame's ceilings and patter onto the floor. 


End file.
